Promises
by DreamClouds2726
Summary: What I think may have happened between Niles and CC in Dummy Twins.


**I'm sorry if it's not very good. This has been an idea floating around in my head for awhile and I meant to get this done before spring break, but I couldn't find my flash drive and my life was lost without it! ^.^' I started writing this around 11:30 last night, so... Anyway, without blabbering on anymore, here it is! *da-da-da-dun***

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I still own nothing :( **

She sat there on her couch with an open bottle of Jack Daniels trying to forget all that had happened. Oh, how happy he would be to see that he was right. The only problem, however, was that she hadn't even taken a sip. She had raised the bottle to her lips several times, but every time she did she could hear his voice. It just repeated itself.

"_Wondering what might have been. Wondering what might have been._"

She just couldn't do it, anymore. She had to talk to him. See him one last time before she left. She stood up and grabbed her purse and keys. She had to stop him somehow.

She figured it would be safer to hail a taxi rather than drive. Even though she hadn't had any to drink, she knew her emotions weren't fully in check.

The whole way there, she thought about him. They were his family and he had nowhere else to go. She didn't know what she would do either, but she still had somewhere to go.

Niles lay there in bed, thinking about what he would do now and thinking about her when he heard a faint knocking on his door. He wanted to ignore it, but even if he did, Fran would just walk in anyway. At last he decided to get it, but instead of seeing Fran there, he saw CC. Her makeup had been smudged, her hair was tousled, and one look at her would tell anyone that she had been crying for quite some time.

They stood there just looking at each other. Neither one making a move, neither one wanting to. Finally, Niles spoke up.

"What do you want? Don't you think you've done enough?" he said with more emotion than he wanted to show.

"I-I wanted-to say I'm sor-ry." She said between silent sobs. "I don't want you to go."

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"I-I don't want you to go. Th-this is your home. This is where your family is. You don't deserve this. You should be able to stay. Besides, I'm leaving anyway." She managed.

To say he had been taken aback was an understatement.

"What? What's making you say this? This isn't you." He said, worry and disbelief

evident in his voice.

"You. You are what's making me say this. If you hadn't proposed, we wouldn't be here right now. You would be in bed and I would be at home lying on my couch reading, or, according to you, drunk." She said, getting mad.

"What is your problem?" he yelled. "Why is it so bad that I proposed? Why did you turn me down? You say it's my fault, yet you have explained nothing to me!"

"Don't you get it? I'm afraid." She yelled.

"Afraid of what? Afraid to try?" Niles yelled back.

"No!" she took a deep breath and continued more calmly. "I've seen too many marriages fail; my parents—repeatedly—Maxwell's parents, my aunts and uncles, Noel, DD. The list goes on. Do you want proof we wouldn't make it? Jocelyn and Leicester. He was her chauffer and they only lasted a few months."

"But you aren't Jocelyn and I'm not Leicester." He said, calmer as well.

"But who's to say we won't end up the same way? I don't want to be hurt and I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm just-afraid." She said, quietly. She had begun to cry again and wiped her eyes with her coat sleeve. She was so broken that he couldn't help but hold her any longer.

"Shh, don't be. It's alright, I'm right here. It's alright." He hugged her. She didn't push him away, but rather hugged him back tighter.

"Don't leave me. I need you." She said into his shoulder.

"I promise I won't leave you, if you promise you won't leave me." He said drawing back to look into her eyes.

"I promise," she said and kissed him softly.

He deepened the kissed slowly. When she was the first to pull away, he was afraid he'd gone too far. But instead of leaving, she simply laid her head down on his shoulder again and sighed.

"Why did you propose? I thought you hated me." She asked, needing to know.

"Because, CC, I don't want to spend any more time wasted. I need you, as well. I can't handle being around you and not being able to hug you or kiss you. Or just to tell you I love you." He said quietly.

This caused her to look up, now. She searched his eyes, looking—needing—to know if this was the truth. He was so worried he had overstepped, but as if reading his thoughts, she kissed him. They both poured out as much emotion as they could into the kiss. When they finally pulled back, she was the first to speak.

"I can't promise you I'll marry you, but I can promise I will always love you." She said smiling at him.

"That's all I ask, my love, that's all I ask." He said and led her to the bed, where they spent their first night as a couple together.


End file.
